Manufacturers perform a plurality of tests for their products during the process of product manufacturing in order to check if those products contain one or more bugs. Thereby, the one or more bugs would be fixed. For achieving this, general speaking, one or more devices under test are connected to a computer server through one or more debugging interfaces, and tool software installed in the computer server receives feedback messages from the one or more devices under test. Thereby, engineers or technicians are able to observe some specific information related to the one or more devices under test, such as statuses of internet connection. However, more functions the one or more devices have, more feedback messages would be generated. In fact, it is difficult for engineers or technicians to find out specific problems to be observed from a huge amount of feedback messages.
On the other hand, generally one or more commands are given by a computer server for performing a variety of testing procedures in order to find out some problems or bugs of one or more device under test. However, some specific testing procedures need lots of time for operation. In the process of operations of those specific testing procedures, it is necessary for engineers or technicians to occasionally observe statuses and outputted messages of one or more device under test, so that the engineers or the technicians could immediately know whether the one or more devices under test have bugs or problems. Thereby, further relative commands or actions could be provided for collecting more information to clarify reasons that the one or more device under test have bugs or problems. If engineers or technicians are not in the place where the one or more devices under test are tested when testing procedures are performed on the one or more devices under test, the engineers or the technicians have to check afterwards to know about bugs or problems of the one or more devices under test.